Of Brown Sugar and Purple Silk
by paranoid woman
Summary: They had their wicked games. And they enjoyed them... a lot. Characters/Pairings: Ian/Nikki HET . Three drabbles. COMPLETE.


**Title:** "Of Brown Sugar and Purple Silk" (3 drabbles)

**Characters:** Ian/Nikki.

**Genre:** HET.

**Word count:** Each drabble is exactly 300 words long.

**Rating:** M.

**Spoilers:** Season 5.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary:** They had their wicked games. And they enjoyed them... a lot.

**Feedback:** Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs or anything related to it.

**Written for:** numb3rs100, an LJ community. Prompts: #118 -_ Playful_, #121 - _Foreplay_ and #130 - _Classified_.

**Beta:** Thanks so much to my three lovely betas.

**XxX**

_**Of Brown Sugar and Purple Silk**_

**XxX**

**Part 1 - #118 – Playful**

Three AM. Five cups of coffee. Tough night, no breaks.

Two massacred bodies had been found in a bag at a mall; pictures of fractured bones and ripped muscles were now displayed on Nikki's screen.

Her eyes searched for a detail that could help identify the victim. She wasn't a fan of deciphering such marks on severed body parts, but that wasn't as stressing as answering the damn phone all day.

"Ah, always working. Do you ever take a break, Agent Betancourt?"

Not even the bloody human remains on screen kept Nikki from smiling after hearing that voice. Still, she never took her eyes off the pictures. "Do _you_, Agent Edgerton?"

She could hear Ian's confident laugh. "I'm always on vacation. This is my game. I always win."

The rough sound of his lips sipping a cup of coffee made teasing words roll off her tongue. "That sounds like fun, but do you ever try to get all the adrenaline out of your system?"

Ian quipped, "That doesn't concern you." Suddenly, his voice was pure sharpness next to Nikki's ear. "Although…" he muttered, turning her confidence into rough, possessive shivers.

Unfinished, the phrase hung in the air and so did the manly scent of his body. The sniper's steady footsteps as he walked away only caused Nikki to long for his sarcastic answers once again.

Overwhelmed with the heat that was rapidly filling her body, she let her lips curve into a confident smile. Her fingertips danced over the keyboard, zooming in on a portion of a chopped off arm. Suddenly, she noticed a ring on the victim's hand. It could give her a name.

As she walked over to Don's desk to tell him the news, her lips playfully mouthed Ian's last words. "Yeah, that doesn't concern me… Although…"

**XxX**

**Part 2 - #121 – Foreplay (PG-13)**

Standing before the open gun locker, Nikki felt proud of herself. Her hard work had been rewarded - Don had let her get dirty again and now that the case was over, it was time to go home.

She took out her gun got lost in the memory of how much it'd helped her. Nikki slowly traced the shape of it until the familiar warmth of a strong body leaning against her back caught her unguarded. Her eyes followed Ian's fingertips as they brushed the edges of the weapon; her back arched involuntarily, seeking more contact.

"Sure you can handle this one?" his voice purred against her ear.

"Of course I can…" she responded in a whisper, as her hand kept moving on the gun, following Ian's rhythm. "I busted a lot of bad asses with beauties like these when I was LAPD. For example, during a rape case - once when I was attacked by a drug dealer, and again when the bastard told me he found it… _stimulating_."

He sounded skeptic when he asked, "Really?"

Nikki laughed; she'd have to show him. "Yeah."

Without a warning, she quickly took the gun for herself, turned around and placed the barrel against Ian's neck.

He didn't blink as it dangerously slid over his skin. "I wonder why," he muttered with a smirk.

"You're lucky it's not loaded."

Tension rose as she pressed him against the gun locker and played with the trigger. Heart beats accelerated their rhythm…

He stepped aside too fast. "Keep that energy, Betancourt. You'll need it later," he assured her just before taking out his sunglasses.

Nikki was pleased to see him walk away. Maybe she was pushing things to the limit, but after craving for danger her entire life, she wasn't willing to let it go.

**XxX**

**Part 3 - #130 – Classified (R)**

Ian smirked as Nikki came into the room. His eyes wandered over the curves of her body, covered by his favorite purple silk shirt.

"Hey, stranger," she softly said, leaning on the doorframe. Pretending they didn't know each other at the office made sex so much more exciting.

"C'mere," he demanded from the bed. He couldn't restrain a satisfied smile when she got closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear." This was his Nikki, always living on the edge.

He groaned with pleasure when she climbed his naked, muscled body, sat on his hips and molded to his shape. He reached for her hips, encouraging her to move. When she started to rock against him, she said, "How's the classified project going, baby?"

She _always _talked while teasing him. But he knew what she wanted – to watch him break.

"I'll buy the wedding rings tomorrow," he groaned as she moved faster.

"The gold ones? "They'll cost a fortune."

The sound of Nikki's soft moans filled Ian's senses. "I don't care. They're worth it," he whispered.

She stopped moving and stared at him - amused, about to surrender. She was absolutely beautiful. Perfect. Brown sugar and purple silk.

He instinctively thrust up, making her gasp, showing her how much he wanted her. He even managed to stay in control as her tongue sought the warmth of his toned skin and the hardness of his unattended nipples.

He pounded into her harder and faster, but it wasn't about marking her as his territory anymore. It was about walls coming apart for a second inside his head, about layers that disappeared and revealed the complexity of his character.

He'd never admit it, but it was all about marking his own body with the nearness of her soul.

**The End.**


End file.
